


I told you I will wait

by Bytrolero34



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Love Triangles, Making Up, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytrolero34/pseuds/Bytrolero34
Summary: It all starts after the summer, in the start of their junior year of high school. They didn't think love coud be this messy and complicated.Later they will realize it was them the ones who made it like that.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 1





	I told you I will wait

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wanted to write a fic with this two love triangles here and fix a bit season 3 for Scallison. It could had been like this if they just had the time to talk

It all starts after the summer, in the start of their junior year of high school. They didn't think love coud be this messy and complicated.

Later they will realize it was them the ones who made it like that.

They have a couple of _moments ,_ one when he comes by and they start talking about how she is able to protect herself. She ends up pressed against the door with Scott pressed behind her and his breath tickling her neck. She is all hot and flushed and decides to canalize it getting angry at him for doing that instead of caving at what she really wants.

_Take him right then and there._   


But of course that can't happen because she is Allison Argent, she broke up with him a for a reason, to be strong and independent. To not need a boy in her life that protects her, especifically _him._

He ends up leaving and nothing more happens.

  


The second one is when they are in her dad's office trying to find some information for their new supernatural problem they have to solve. Of course just when they are in the middle of it his dad comes back home and because they shouldn't be there, the first idea to comes up to her mind is to close themselves in the closet.

_Bad idea Allison,_ she thought.  


They are even closer that than day in her room. Inches a part of doing something stupid. Then she feels something pocking her thight and she looks down to find a tent in his pants. And then she realizes what it is. Oh. _Oh._

"Stop that!", she whispers yells trying not to get caught by her dad.

"I- I can't control it, I'm sorry!", He stutters franatically trying to apologize.

She finds it cute and sexy at the same time. That this is the same boy she fell in love and didn't change a bit during these past months. This is Scott McCall, having a boner in front of his ex and trying to apologize for something he can't control and didn't want to happen. And still she has the same effect on him.

"I will just-", she points behind her and turns around, her back to his chest.

After some seconds he speaks again.

"Allison", he whispers.

"What?", she whispers back while trying to see something throught the pecks of the closet.

"This is even worse", he slowly says carefull for her reaction.

This time she can't control it and she lets a muffled giggle escape her mouth. They look at each other again and she feels that pull again towards him. They start to lean in but she slips due to the wierd angle they ended up and their lips brush ever so slightly that can't be considered a kiss.

That seems to pull them out of their 'bubble' and a minute later they leave the closet not talking about that for the rest of the day.

  


***

  


After that nothing more happens. Isaac comes back to the school and for whatever reason starts spending a lot of time with Allison. Scott becomes a true Alpha after what happened in the destilery, solving, yet again, another supernatural menace from Beacon Hills and saving his friends and parents from it.

Then some more weeks passed, a new student named Kira comes to Beacon Hills. She is nice enough for Scott to spend time with her, and for her dad's fault, he already knows she has a tiny crush on him. That doesn't bother him at all, he just isn't ready to jump to another relationship after what happened with Allison. She is spending even a lot more time with Isaac and he already thinks that they are more than friends past this point but they just have to told the pack yet.

Time starts to pass and he spends more and more time with Kira. He learns that she is a kitsune and she learns he is a werewolf but that seems to get them even closer. He may have a tiny crush on her at this point but after hearing her conversation with her dad that she just wants friends now he doesn't bother to act on it. Allison and Isacc officially started dating with the holding hands in the hallway, and all that comes along with it.

Then all hell opens beneath them, Stiles is possesed but the nokitsune and void Stiles starts controling some of his friends. He kidnaps Lydia and they go to rescue her. In the middle of the fight Allison kills a Oni with a special arrow and Scott that is fighting with them sees how a Oni sneaks behind her. She is about to be stabbed when Scott puts himself in front of her getting the stab. Soon after Void Stiles and the Onis leave and Scott stays. there in Allison arms.

He is near death but they get him in time to the clinic and Deaton is able to give him some meds that helps him start to heal by himself.

Two weeks later when he is fully recovered they confront Void Stiles and the Onis again but this time with a solid plan. They end up winning against him.

They fall into a normal teenage routine again. Allison and Isaac keep with their relationship and they seem happy in the hallways. Scott is still watching them from the outside not doing anything. Stiles notices this one day and drags him to the locker room after last period where they are completly alone.

"What is this about?", Scott asks after Stiles locks the door and turns to look at him.

"You have to move on man", Stiles says softly.

"What are you talking about?", Scott chuckles but that quicly fades after Stiles answers.

"Allison", he blantly says. Scott stares blankly at him not knowing what to say. "Look Scott, I know you loved her and that's alright. But it's had been 7 months, and you are still a teenager. A attractive one may I add. This werewolf thing helped you eh?", he tries to joke. A simple Stiles joke. But after seeing Scott's serious face he continues. "What I mean, it's that...", he shighs. "Remember, what your mom told you?"

"What did she told me?"

"That you won't fell in love just once", he desperatly says. "That you will fall again and it will will be exaclty like the first time. And then a third one. You already know there is a girl that likes you, and frankly, she is exactly your type. Don't you think you deserve to move on Scott?"

Scott stays quiet and thinks about all what Stiles said. He is hardly right in this kind of topics, normally because he doesn't have a lot of experience. But it it se Malia is helping him in that departament and Scott feels like Stiles is right this time.

"Okay", he breathes.

The next day he decides to go full with it. And with full I mean basically kiss Kira in the middle of the hallway. They are some students watching, others don't care. Some are even whistling. But all his friends are watching and all with smiles on their faces, Stiles with the biggest one like a dad proud of his son because he just graduated high school. All except Allison, she seems mostly shocked and if you see a bit more you could find a bit of hurt in her eyes.

Kira of course is shocked but instantly kisses back and after that they start dating, plain and simple.

Months passes without problems. The only change being that after Kira and Scott started dating, Allison and Isaac relationship was getting worse. They didn't communicate like they used to be, they don't kiss as often and they didn't even had sex to be all over each other as normal teenagers would. By the end of junior year Kira starts having problems with her inner kitsune and she has to leave with her family to try and find the equivalence and be able to control it.

The summer before senior year arrives and that's where it changes. The foster care system basically realized that Isaac didn't have a legal parent at his custody and that the McCall family wasn't able to adopt him thanks to the financial problems they were having. Isaac ends moving out of Beacon Hills with his new foster family. Kira is still trying to control her kitsune. Lydia basically realized now that she loved Stiles all along and they got together and she decided to pay for them a trip for the summer to spend together. Derek left to Mexico to relax and escape the nightmare of Beacon Hills and Malia was having some father daugher bonding time with Peter so that basically left Allison and Scott alone in Beacon Hills.

After they respective break ups they didnt spent time together alone, just with the pack, when all of them were hanging out together.

She spent the first two weeks of summer trying to learn about her family, trying to be better with the bow and doing the official initiation to the hunters world her family does with the new recruits.

He spends them in the clinic helping Deaton and learning new things about being a true Alpha in the meantime.

All of that changed when one day Allison by accident shoot a deer with an arrow and the only thing he could think about was calling Scott. Scott took Deaton with him to the forest and were able to save the deer and help him heal. 

Thanks to that they started spending time together again. Realizing how they missed it, and because they were the only ones of the pack in town.

They spent more of the days in his room laughing about everything and anything. Watching netflix together, talking about funny memories of the pack... Until one day while they are cuddled in the bed(something that just started happening two days before but they said friends do that too) Scott decided to bring memories of their time together.

She realizes then that he is still in love with Scott Mccall and soon after while they are watching a TV show on Netflix she stops it suddenly.

"Hey what did you do that?", he asks pointing at the screen but turns to look at her.

She just stares at him and she repeat. "What?"

She then leans in and kisses him. He is shocked for a moment but then starts kissing back, it feels so nice and right to stop it, he thinks. They stop some moments later to catch their breath, foreheads together with smiles on their faces.

"I think I'm still in love with you Scott Mccall", she breathes out.

"I think I'm still in love with you too Allison Argent", he breathes back.

She then pushes back to look at him. "You sure?", she asks hopefully. She wouldn't want anything more than for him to still feel that way.

"Well", he grins. "I told you, I would wait for you remember?", He laughs. She then giggles and straddles him kissing him again.

Yep, she definitly remembers.

  



End file.
